Beavis and Butthead Origins
by GoldenManekiNeko
Summary: Beavis tells Stewart the story of how he and Butthead met.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm gonna like...go get us some nachos, uh-huh-huh...Stay here and guard the T.V. huh-huh-huh..." Butthead instructed, his head still poking through the crack he left in the front-door so he could properly speak to Beavis. Ever since their T.V. had been stolen from Butthead's home last year, the duo would take turns getting the food while the other would remain at the house to make sure no one broke in.

"You got it, dude! Mm-heh-heh! Hurry back, hm-hm-heh!" Beavis grinned at his brunette-companion, who in return, slammed the door. Once he was sure that Butthead was gone, Beavis quickly grabbed the remote and changed the channel to V.H.1 with an mischievous snicker.

Not much was different about V.H.1. from M.T.V. but after one of the reality shows displayed a disturbing scene where one of the cast members' deceased-father had to be exhumed, Butthead deemed the channel cursed, banning it from ever being played in his house again. Beavis secretly enjoyed the darker-toned content of this channel, however and would often change the channel to it when Butthead had left the room. Beavis also enjoyed freaking Butthead out by convincing him that the T.V. was haunted and that it kept changing the channel back to V.H.1. on its own.

"Hey, Beavis!" Just as Beavis was becoming absorbed in a reality show where a women was eating the cremated-remains of her deceased-husband, the blond was startled out of his trance by a familiar, high-pitched voice that caused him to let out a high-pitched scream.

"Oh, it's just you..." Beavis narrowed his eyes in annoyance when he saw Stewart poking his grinning-face through the crack he made in the front-door.

"You left your door unlocked, you know? Someone could just walk right in and..." Stewart began to lecture the blond as he fully entered the house.

"I know! Someone could kidnap me! Whata ya doin' here, Stewart? Hm-hm-heh..." Beavis cut off Stewart's lecture with a disapproving glare.

"My parents said I could have a sleepover with you guys just as long as I slept at your house instead of letting you guys sleep at mine!" Stewart excitedly explained.

"Um...I don't think Butthead would like...go for that, mm-heh-heh...We don't really like to sleep with other dudes, mm-heh-heh..." Beavis explained in an attempt to convince Stewart to leave.

"We could all sleep on the couch! It'll be like we fell asleep, watching T.V!" Stewart suggested with excitement in his tone.

"Yeah, heh-heh...then we'll wake up and there you'll be! Hm-hm-heh..." Beavis complained, now grimacing in disgust at this point.

"Yeah, because we fell asleep, watching T.V!" Stewart added, provoking a frustrated sigh from Beavis. The two boys watched T.V. in silence for a peaceful, five minutes before Stewart decided to break the silence, much to Beavis' irritation.

"What channel is this?" The pudgy-kid questioned.

"V.H.1..." Beavis quickly responded in an attempt to silence Stewart quicker.

"Don't you and Butthead usually watch M.T.V?" Stewart pointed out.

"Yeah..." Beavis once again answered quickly.

"So...where did Butthead go?" Stewart questioned again.

"To get nachos..." Beavis sighed with a roll of his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, how did you and Butthead meet anyway?" Stewart finally asked Beavis a question that would be an interesting one to answer as both bad and good memories flowed through his mind.

"You wanna like...know how me and Butthead met, huh?" For once, Beavis turned his full attention to Stewart. He was just as excited to retell the story of how he met his best-friend as Stewart was to hear it.

"Oh, yes! I do! I do!" Stewart nodded eagerly as he scooted a bit closer to his blond-haired idol.

"It was my first day at Highland..." Beavis began the story as he fondly began to remember his first day at Highland High. Beavis was not always the reckless delinquent that he is today; when he first joined Highland High, he use to be a nerd. He use to wear thick glasses, a white, polo-shirt, tan-slacks and black loafers as he carried his large, stack of books through the corridors of his new school.

"There he is, the new kid..." Earl whispered to Butthead and Tommy.

"That's the kid that transferred from Henry M. Gunn High? Why would a brainiac like him transfer to a dump like Highland?" Tommy questioned.

"Maybe he like...flunked out of Henry M. or something, uh-huh-huh..." Butthead joked as he chuckled at the thought of a nerd flunking out of one of the most intelligent high-schools in California.

"Crap! I think he heard us!" Earl gasped as they all turned to see Beavis staring at them from across the hallway. The group of boys then all pretended to be talking about something else as they quickly rushed to the first class they had that day.

"Good morning, class! I see we have a new student today, Bobby Beavis so I will be formally introducing myself." The middle-aged woman with black, curly hair that was the History teacher before Vantreeson announced.

"My name is Kelly Smalls but you may refer to me as: Ms. Smalls." The woman wrote her name on the chalkboard that was behind her.

"Uh...Smelly Balls? Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead joked with a smirk as the entire class burst into an uproar of laughter.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh! Mm-heh-heh! Mm-heh-heh!" Butthead was surprised when the new, nerdy student had begun to snicker at his joke along with the rest of the class. Butthead thought for sure that the blond would have been more of a teacher's pet like Dean or Stewart.

"Butthead! I am not going to tell you again!" Kelly scolded, having had enough of Butthead's class-clown outbursts.

"I wish ya didn't tell me the first time, uh-huh-huh..." Butthead remarked, causing the entire class, along with Beavis to once again burst into another uproar of laughter.

"Alright, settle down, class! I'll deal with you after class, Butthead..." Kelly sighed before writing the subject they would be learning about that day on the chalkboard that was behind her.

"Today class, we will be learning about ancient, Egyptian History. Now, can anyone tell me who the Pharaoh is?" Kelly began her lecture.

"The Pharaoh is the King of Egypt; he would pretend to raise the sun every morning to feed into the Egyptian-citicenz's Pagan beliefs, hm-hm-heh!" Beavis excitedly answered the question with extra info in an attempt to impress the teacher before he could even fully raise his hand. A confident smirk spread over the blond's countenance as the other students gasped in awe.

"Yes, you are correct, Beavis..." Kelly began to feel her cheeks heat up with embarrassment at the realization that one of her students may be smarter than her.

"Can anyone else tell me what the Egyptians did when one of their own died?" Kelly asked the class another trivia question.

"They were mummified; a process where their organs were removed and placed in separate jars before they were wrapped up in bandages and stored in a sarcophagus to assist them in their journey to the afterlife. Their brains, in particular were pulled out through their nose." Beavis answered the trivia question again.

"Whoa! Huh-huh...The new kid's smarter than Smelly Balls! Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead exclaimed, impressed by Beavis' knowledge on such morbid events.

"Beavis, why don't you let someone else answer a question?" Kelly ordered through gritted teeth, her tone filled with irritation.

"Can you like...tell us more about the mummies? Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead questioned, ignoring the actual teacher completely as the other students crowded around Beavis with looks of interest.

"Um...okay! Heh-heh! When someone died in Egypt, the Egyptians would seal the mummy up, in a pyramid that they would fill with dangerous, booby-traps. They would even put a curse on the pyramid to keep thieves from stealing the Pharaoh's offerings from the tomb." Beavis explained to the impressed group of students.

"Huh-huh, you said booby!" Butthead remarked as the class burst into yet another uproar of laughter.

"Oh yeah, yeah! I did, hm-hm-heh..." Even Beavis began to snicker at Butthead's remark as Butthead grinned at the first nerd he had ever met with a sense of humor.

"Alright class, settle down! Butthead, stop talking in class and Beavis, give someone else a chance to answer!" Kelly demanded, just before the bell rang, signaling that History class was over.

"Finally! Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead announced as he lead the rest of the class in a stampede, out of the classroom.

"See you tomorrow, Ms. Balls-er! I mean Smalls! Heh-heh!" Beavis chuckled nervously before leaving with the rest of the class. Kelly let out a frustrated sigh as she watched her students leave her classroom, her eyes mainly focusing on her blond-haired, new student. She blamed him entirely for the disruption in her class and she going to make him pay for it.


	2. Know When To Ditch

When Beavis had returned to school the next morning, his teacher, Kelly Smalls was already waiting for him by the classroom entrance with a disapproving glare plastered across her countenance.

"Good-mornin', Ms. Smalls! Heh-heh!" Beavis politely greeted with a sweet smile.

"Beavis listen, I need you not to talk today...If you have any questions, write them down and wait until the end of class to ask them..." Kelly harshly ordered.

"Um...okay?" Beavis whimpered as he shrunk down at his teacher's unusual hatred for him. He then glanced over, to the back of the classroom to see an empty desk that was next to Butthead, who visibly looked annoyed. Feeling increasingly uncomfortable, Beavis decided to take that seat that was at the very-back of the classroom with the brunette to put some distance between himself and his furious-teacher.

"Don't feel too bad; she like...yelled at me too, uh-huh-huh..." Butthead reassured. Even though Butthead was use to it, he hated being told off by teachers but Beavis on the other hand, was shocked. Never had a teacher ever been disappointed with him once in his life. What could he have possibly done that made Kelly so angry with him?

As the class went by, Beavis had attempted to raise his hand to answer a few of the lecture questions that the teacher had asked, only to be scolded and silenced in return. This was especially frustrating since the answers were so obvious to Beavis when the other students were stumbling over them. Once class had finally ended, Beavis stood up from his desk, prepared to leave this odd classroom as quickly as possible so he could attend a more, normal classroom where he was rightfully appreciated.

"Uhhhhh...Bobby Beavis, come to the principal's office immediately! Bobby Beavis, Uhhhhhh..." McVicker's voice announced over the intercom just as Beavis was about to exit the classroom. The last thing Beavis saw before exiting the classroom was his new teacher, Kelly smirking at him. Butthead frowned in sympathy for the blond and decided to silently follow him as he felt that he did not deserve their teacher's wrath when yesterday's outburst was mostly his fault.

"Y-You wanted to see me, Principal McVicker?" Beavis squeaked nervously as he was not entirely sure what he could have done to be sent to the principal's office.

"Uhhhhh...yeah! Ms. Smalls tells me that you made her class period yesterday a chaotic experience! Uhhhhh..." McVicker accused.

"What?! No I didn't!" Beavis argued, surprised as this was the first time a principal had made such an accusation against him.

"Uhhhhh...Ms. Smalls told me that she gave you several warnin's to change your behavior yesterday but the behavior persisted! Uhhhh...the behavior she described not only disrupted her classroom but violated the student code of conduct! Uhhhhh...

Several students have also complained about yesterday's behavior! Uhhhhh..." McVicker continued.

"What behavior?! I don't know what you're talking about!" Beavis demanded. He did not care for the principal of his new school addressing his accused-mannerisms as 'behavior' as it made him feel like a child.

"Uhhhh...yesterday, you and several other students disrupted Ms. Small's class and now I'm going to inform you of this school's expectations of your behavior from now on! Uhhhh...if you have somethin' to contribute to the class discussion, you will raise your hand before you speak! Uhhhhh...Ms. Smalls may or may not call on you, dependin' on the flow of the discussion and the level of participation of the other students! If you feel you must speak during class, you will be sure that whatever it is you have to say is focused on the subject of the lecture or class discussion. It should contribute to the class, not distract or disrupt the other students in their learnin' process. Your classroom behavior will be calm and respectful at all times!

Do I make myself clear, Mr. Beavis?!" The more McVicker ranted, the more Beavis shrunk down in his chair.

"But I didn't violate any of those things! Honest!" Beavis swore.

"That's not what Ms. Smalls told me! Uhhhhh...if you had been able and willing to comply with any of the rules I just listed yesterday, then Ms. Smalls wouldn't have felt the need to follow the school's policies and report you to me! Uhhhh...now get outta my sight, you little bastard! Uhhhhh..." McVicker spat. Beavis flinched at his new principal's unusual harshness toward him before shamefully exiting his office, on the verge of tears.

"Oh, Beavis?" Kelly interrupted the blond from his thoughts as Butthead peaked from around the corner of the corridor to spy on the two.

"I've graded your homework; you could use some improvement." Kelly smirked down at the blond, condescendingly before handing him his graded homework and continuing on her way, to her next class. Butthead watched as Beavis' hands began to tremble. He then winced when the blond had balled up his homework and threw it on the floor, smashing his own glasses in a similar manner before angrily storming out of the school. The crumbled-up, piece of paper had made its way over to Butthead, stopping once it had hit his shoes as the brunette bent down to pick it up before unfolding it and scanning over its contents. Butthead began to feel rage well up within him when he saw that the only reason Kelly had graded Beavis' homework with an F. was because he had stabled the pages together instead of using a folder. Butthead may not have been the smartest kid in his school but he could tell that Kelly had personally singled Beavis out for petty reasons.

Butthead followed Beavis outside only to witness the blond dropping to his knees and screaming in pure rage before breaking down into a fit of soft sobs. Butthead winced at Beavis' reaction to the teachers' common bullying that he had become accustom to as he began to feel sympathetic for the poor nerd.

"H-Hey!" Against his better judgement, Butthead slowly began to approach the nerdy-blond. Beavis jumped slightly, still trembling quite a bit as he quickly turned to tearfully look up at the other boy that was standing over him.

"Don't let Smelly Balls get to ya; she's a chode to everyone, uh-huh-huh...If it makes ya feel any better, I got an F. on my homework too..." Butthead reassured with the most comforting words he could muster.

"But I actually tried hard! I always try hard! I was the best student in her class and this is how she repays me?!" Beavis began to rant, much to Butthead's surprise as he began to rip the grass out of the ground with his bare hands and rub it in his hair.

"Whoa! Settle down, Beavis..." Butthead addressed the boy by his last name as he cautiously took a step back from the raging-blond. Beavis forced himself to calm down once he realized that he was frightening the other boy as he picked himself up from the ground.

"What's the point of being the best if no one cares..." Beavis sighed in defeat as more tears fell. At this point, Butthead had taken notice to how good the blond-nerd looked without his glasses. This gave the brunette an idea.

"So like...don't then, uh-huh-huh..." Butthead suggested.

"W-What?" Beavis sniffled as he turned to face the brunette with a look of confusion.

"If they don't like...appreciate it, then don't try so hard to please them anymore...Ditch school with me and I'll show you what it's like to have a real, good time, uh-huh-huh..." Butthead explained his suggestion further before offering his hand out to Beavis. Beavis hesitated for a moment but then accepted Butthead's hand with a look of determination.

"I hope you like...didn't need those glasses to see or anything, uh-huh-huh..." Butthead remarked as he began to lead Beavis toward his house.

"Don't worry; they were just my reading-glasses, heh-heh!" Beavis reassured with a slight chuckle.


	3. Best Friends Forever: FINAL

"You can like...keep them if you want; they don't really like...fit me anymore, uh-huh-huh..." Butthead informed Beavis as he leaned against the door to the bathroom that Beavis was currently changing his clothes in. Butthead had brought the blond back to his house to change his wardrobe before he would be showing him the activities he usually participated in when he would skip school.

"How do I look? Heh-heh..." Beavis questioned as he shyly stepped out of the bathroom to show Butthead his new attire: a blue Metallica shirt and grey shorts. Butthead's eyes widened at the sight of Beavis' new look as he turned to fully face the blond.

"Whoa! Huh-huh, you look totally cool, Beavis! Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead exclaimed. It were as if the nerdy-blond he had just met the day before had transformed into a completely-different person.

"Really? Heh-heh! Thanks! Hm-hm-heh!" Beavis excitedly thanked his new friend with a sweet smile.

"Ready to like...have some real fun? Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead questioned with a smirk, provoking a smirk from Beavis in return.

"Hello, I'm Inbred Jed and these are the Little Bottom Boys. We're gonna do a little song right now but first, I'd just like to say that it's really great to be here. I mean, it really is!" The older man that was standing on the stage of the free concert that Butthead had decided to take Beavis to introduced himself along with his band before beginning to cry hysterically.

"This is a little song I wrote and I hope you all enjoy it...Long-legged woman, where've ya been all my life, life, life?! Long-legged woman, where've ya been all my life, life life?!" The older man, known as Inbred Jed then began to sing, causing an elderly woman that was in the crowd to plug up her ears with her fingers in discomfort. Butthead looked over at Beavis, who looked horrified by the older man's singing but looked as if he were trying to be polite by not running away from the concert, screaming.

"We shoulda went bowlin'..." Butthead sighed before awkwardly hacking up a loogie, onto the ground. Some of it splattered on Beavis' waistline by accident but the blond was too disgusted by Inbred Jed's singing to notice.

"Play some Skinner, man!" Another man, who Beavis and Butthead would later come to know as Harry Sacz called out to the country band. Beavis awkwardly turned his gaze toward the ground when he spotted something shining amongst the dirt. After picking it up from the ground and inspecting it further, the blond soon realized that it was a silver lighter.

"Cool, heh-heh! Butthead, check it out, hm-hm-heh!" Beavis excitedly showed off his treasure to his new friend.

"Cool! Huh-huh...let's go burn stuff! Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead suggested as he and Beavis wandered away from the horrible concert that they just could not bring themselves to sit through. After purchasing some firecrackers from the local Maxi-Mart, the newfound friends used Beavis' new lighter to blow up insects at the junkyard.

"Light one in his butt! Huh-huh!" Butthead chanted as Beavis lit the tiny firecracker that he had tediously worked into a dragonfly's rear end. The two boys laughed as the insect exploded on the ground that was between them.

"Yes!" Beavis and Butthead both cheered in unison before beginning to chant the rhythm to Enter The Sandman by Metallica.

"Look, dude! A frog!" Beavis suddenly interrupted the chant to point to a small, green toad that was hopping by.

"FROG BASEBALL!" The two once again shouted in unison after having exchanging equally-excited glances.

"Get him!" Beavis shouted before giving chase after the frog. Butthead grabbed an abandoned, baseball bat from the ground before following close-behind Beavis. After a couple of games of both frog and dog baseball, Butthead lead Beavis back to his home to introduce the blond to his favorite station, M.T.V. The two boys made fun of music videos and before either of them realized it, they were permanently, best friends.

"Hey, Butthead? heh-heh..." Beavis suddenly spoke up with a serious tone as his smile faded into a frown.

"Yeah, dude? Huh-huh..." Butthead questioned as he glanced over at his new, best friend.

"I think we should like...get back at Smelly Balls, hm-hm-heh..." Beavis suggested as he fully turned to look Butthead in the eye.

"Wanna put laxatives in her coffee? Huh-huh..." Butthead suggested as he switched off the T.V. so it would not be able to distract him from his conversation with Beavis.

"No, heh-heh...that's not good enough, hm-hm-heh...I wanna like...screw her life up just as bad as she screwed up mine...When I'm done with her, I want her to like...be all alone, in a cold, dark hole, crying to herself as she whispers to herself over and over: WHY DID I EVER MESS WITH BOBBY BEAVIS?! Heh-heh..." Beavis excitedly explained as he shook his fists in front of himself, his newfound chuckle slowly turning into a maniacal laughter once he had finished his sentence.

"W-Whoa! Settle down, Beavis..." Butthead trembled once he began to realize just how badly what their teacher had done to Beavis had deteriorated the blond's mental state.

"Heh-heh, sorry about that, hm-hm-heh..." Beavis apologized with a nervous chuckle.

"That's okay, dude; it was kinda cool, uh-huh-huh...so what did you like...have in mind? Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead questioned, provoking a sinister smirk from his new, blond companion. Later that night, Stewart Stevenson was awoken from his slumber by the sound of his doorbell ringing. Since his parents weren't home, he merely peaked out, at his visitors from the peephole of his front-door.

"Can I help you?" The pudgy-blond was quick to answer the door when he saw two, teenage boys, who looked, 'cool' to him through his peephole.

"Oh, Stewart? Huh-huh..." Butthead addressed the younger boy, only knowing his name since he had occasionally received his mail by accident.

"Wanna like...do something cool? Mm-heh-heh..." Beavis offered, causing Stewart to grin excitedly.

"Uhhhhhhh...what is the meaning of this?!" McVicker gasped when he noticed that the school flag had been replaced by a large picture of Kelly Smalls' face with the words, Smelly Balls written beneath it.

"Heh-heh! Smelly Balls!" Beavis remarked as he walked past a horrified, Kelly Smalls while exiting the school-bus. All Butthead could do was laugh along with the other students as he lead the group of cackling-teens off of the bus.

"My life is over!" Kelly sobbed, immediately beginning to break down into tears of humiliation.

"Uhhhhhh...it's not that bad; it's just a prank, uhhhhh..." McVicker reassured.

"You don't understand! I'll have to move to another state and..." Kelly began to explain her dilemma to her boss.

"Work at some crappy, fast-food place and one day, this one customer will walk in and say, hey! I know you! You're..." Beavis began to explain the devastating effects of his plan to Butthead and Stewart as he unknowingly repeated exactly what Kelly was saying to McVicker.

"SMELLY BALLS!" Kelly sobbed as she unknowingly finished both hers and Beavis' sentences.

"I think you may be overreactin' a bit, Ms. Balls-Uhhhhh! I mean Smalls!" McVicker blushed at his error as Kelly began to cry even harder.

"That's it! I have to quit!" Kelly cried as she got back into her car and sped away from the school.

"Ms. Smalls, wait! Uhhh..." McVicker attempted to call out, after her but soon turned his angered-gaze toward the duo that was responsible for his best teacher and secret crush leaving forever.

"Uhhhhh...I hope you two, little bastards are happy! Uhhhhh...because of you, we just lost one of our best teachers! Uhhhhhh..." McVicker scolded.

"You look like a dick! And I don't mean like..." Beavis pointed at McVicker with a grin before pretending to angrily yell gibberish. This was his way of taking a jab at his principal for viewing Kelly Smalls' actions as acceptable.

"I mean like..." He continued his jab by placing his hands together, above his head in a manner similar to a diver.

"Huh-huh! McDicker!" Butthead laughed, causing McVicker to give up and angrily storm away from the two boys.

"Then Mr. Vantreeson was hired and me and Butthead have been best friends ever since, heh-heh..." Beavis finished his story with a proud smirk.

"Wow! I didn't know you use to be a nerd! I can't believe I helped you two get a mean teacher fired either!" Stewart grinned since he had only began going to Highland High a year after the duo had asked him to help them make that banner. They had only told him that the banner was for a harmless prank at the time.

"Yep! Heh-heh!" Beavis confirmed when the two boys' conversation was interrupted by Butthead returning home with the nachos for Beavis and himself.

"UGH! Who turned on V.H.1?!" Butthead demanded in disgust.

"Stewart did it!" Beavis happily pointed to Stewart as he completely put the blame on the horrified, pudgy kid.


End file.
